Requested: Temptress
by ChipolteVirgin
Summary: Brandon is spotted with Musa, angering their other halves enough to get their loins stirring. One Shot* d i r t y m i n d s O N L Y Stella&Riven - weird pairing


Stella waited at home, waiting to break up with him.

It was going to be the hardest think she would ever have to do in her entire life. But once a cheater, always a cheater. Of all places he could take a girl, he'd take her shopping. Why? Stella chuckled to herself, guess he likes girls who like to shop...but...What did that black haired smut have that she didn't. She didn't even get a good enough look at her face. Stella wept for days after spotting Brandon walking with another girl, hand in hand.

Stella stood up and walked to her room, everything was packed. She was officially leaving him. Suddenly the door opened and Riven bursted through in his usual pissed off mood. But for some reason, he was on fire. "Stella." He said angrily when he laid his eyes on her. He quickly strode to her and Stella jumped into battle ready position. Riven grabbed the back of her head and his mouth came down hard on hers.

"mmmm. Riven!" She pushed away and stared at him, shocked. "What are you doing?" She yelled. He didn't answer, he grabbed her hips and pulled her back into him. Stella felt his cold lips suck on her bottom. "Riven stop." she shoved him away and held up her fists. "I'm gonna tell Musa!" She threatened. "DO IT." He spat and came towards her again, "she's a dirty cheater, just like your boyfriend." He hissed. Stella stopped.

"What.." She stared into the hot-headed specialist's eyes and grimaced. "That girl...was Musa?" She said shocked. Riven's harsh demeanor waved away. His face was replaced with sympathy. "Stel.." He paused.

* * *

In the past months, Riven had become especially attached to Stella. Other than the fact that they were roommates, she was actually a breath of fresh air to him. She wasn't a feminist like Musa and didn't nag. She was beautiful and wasn't afraid to be vulnerable.

* * *

Stella's heart fluttered. "N-...no." She felt tears approaching. First her boyfriend, now her best friend? She understood Riven's frustration and she stared back up at him. She ran at him and jumped into his arms, putting her mouth hard on his. His tongue wrestled for entrance and she allowed it. He pinned her to the wall and stripped off his shirt. Stella didn't care. She just didn't care anymore. If Brandon could cheat, why couldn't she? Riven grunted into Stella's mouth. She peeled off her shirt as he grabbed at her ass. "Riven," She moaned into his mouth. Riven had been wanting this since the first day he laid his eyes on her.

He threw her down onto Brandon and her's bed and unbuttoned her pants without breaking their lip lock. His anger was fueling his dirty need to take Stella. "Riven!" She moaned and he pulled at his own belt. He shot his pants to the ground and lifted her legs. He ripped off her jeans and immediately dug his face into her pussy. "Riven, oh God!" She moaned and jerked and she sucked all over her wetness. With his other hand, he started rubbing himself. His green boxers held his 9 inch cock. Stella gasped when she saw it. She immediately shoved it into her mouth and started pumping her head.

Riven moaned aloud and grabbed her head. He paced her quickly and never felt more amazed. She pulled away and stared up at him. "Fuck me." She mouthed to him. He grasped her body and turned it around. Her ass was so perky and it held her pussy out as she was on all fours. Riven teased her with his length, then shoved it deep inside of Stella. Her moans matched his as they rocked their bodies together. He was enormous and she never felt so amazing. He was drilling her beyond belief. She never felt more alive in her entire life. Within minutes of fucking Stella, he knew he was going to cum. He pulled out and she bent to his cock and let him come all over her face. He traced her cheek bones and smiled. "God you're hot." Stella wiped it from her cheek and slipped her fingers into her mouth. "mmm." she smiled at him.

* * *

Stella rolled over Riven's hot body as he panted. "Wow...angry sex...that's amazing..." Stella nodded. "We should do this more often."


End file.
